


Имбирный чай

by gokuderpules



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Когда кажется, что весь мир ополчился против тебя, помощь может прийти с самой неожиданной стороны.
Relationships: Kiyoshi Teppei/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Имбирный чай

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



В Аките идёт снег. Серой тучей, заслоняя соседние дома, градом обрушиваясь на несчастных, оказавшихся в это время на улице, и щипая им лицо острыми, словно иглы, снежинками. Киёши морщится, плотнее натягивая на лицо шарф и капюшон. Он одет не по погоде, — точнее, он был одет по погоде около четырёх с половиной часов назад, когда опрометью бежал к кассам вокзала Сибуи, дрожащими руками доставая из бумажника последние деньги. Увы, кардинального изменения климата по преодолении четырёхсот километров к северу он не учёл, и безжалостный ко всему живому снегопад Акиты вовсе не собирался щадить горе-туриста только потому, что в момент отъезда ему было немного не до того.

Киёши до сих пор не понимал, чем он провинился перед всеми высшими силами сразу, что они решили против него ополчиться. Он не ожидал такой реакции от собственных родителей, честно не ожидал. Он продумывал много вариантов развития событий, много контраргументов в случае, если его примутся допрашивать и отговаривать, но фразы «Лучше бы ты сдох» и «Чтобы ноги твоей здесь больше не было, извращенец» в число этих вариантов явно не входили. Теппей не знал, почему в сознании старших членов семьи геи приравнивались к наркоманам, маньякам-насильникам и прочим антисоциальным элементам. Но факт оставался фактом — его семья предпочитала не иметь детей вовсе, чем иметь одного, но «извращенца», и с этим надо было как-то смириться.

Парень запрокинул голову, надеясь, что выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы закатятся обратно. Проходившая мимо женщина сердито дёрнула за руку девочку, остановившуюся около Теппея со словами «Мама, смотри, дядя грустный, надо ему помочь», и он невольно улыбнулся. Всю дорогу до Акиты ему приходилось давить из себя улыбку, душа в зародыше клокотавшую внутри истерику, лишь бы только никого не смущать и не привлекать к своей проблеме лишнего внимания. В конце концов, для чего ему было дано то самое, знаменитое «железное» сердце, если не для этого?

Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что можно будет скрываться от неприятностей вечно. Вечно он и не собирался — хотя бы несколько дней. Несколько дней на то, чтобы всё улеглось, чтобы отошла первая волна гнева. Конечно, фраза «Лучше бы ты умер» может оставить надежду только у откровенного глупца, но при отсутствии других выходов она появляется поневоле.

— Киёши… Теппей?

Юноша поднял глаза на звук неприятно резанувшего по ушам сонного голоса. Он знал, что в Аките есть люди, столкновение с которыми для него нежелательно, и их было даже слишком много для истерически-рандомно выбранного на вокзальном табло пункта назначения, но он надеялся хотя бы на то, что Земля окажется не настолько квадратной и они хотя бы не будут ждать его за первым же углом. Ацуши Мурасакибара возвышался над ним, возмутительно тепло укутанный, в меховых наушниках и с огромным пакетом сладостей в руках, и внимательно смотрел на него, замёрзшего и одинокого, своими безразличными фиолетовыми глазами из-под тяжёлых век. Как он здесь? Зачем он здесь? Пришёл посмеяться над жалким положением своего когда-то злейшего соперника? Да пусть смеётся сколько угодно. Пусть хоть всю Акиту позовёт смеяться. Теппею уже было решительно всё равно.

— И тебе не хворать, — посиневшие губы дрогнули в слабой усмешке.

В руки ему неожиданно ткнулось что-то металлическое и продолговатое, приятно обжигая заиндевевшие пальцы.

— Имбирный. С облепихой и сахаром. Когда мёрзнешь — самое оно, — коротко объяснил Мурасакибара, пока опешивший от неожиданной доброты Киёши пытался непослушными руками отвинтить крышку. Понаблюдав за его мучениями, фиолетововолосый вздохнул, сам налил в крышку чаю и поднёс к его губам.

— Спасибо, — Теппей попытался изобразить вежливую улыбку, что вызвало у Мурасакибары приступ недовольства.

— Будешь так улыбаться — раздавлю, — угрожающе произнёс он, нахмурив брови, но термос отбирать не стал.

Киёши окончательно перестал что-либо понимать. Действия Мурасакибары совершенно не поддавались логическому анализу отмороженным мозгом.

— Идём, — скомандовал гигант, лениво указывая головой в неопределенном направлении. Теппей поднялся, разминая замёрзшие руки и ноги.

— Куда? — Он даже близко не представлял, что может от него понадобиться бывшему врагу, но термос из рук тот так и не забрал, и это придавало сил.

— В «КХ». У Муро-чина ещё два урока, время есть. Я плачу за еду, ты рассказываешь, что случилось.

Врождённый оптимизм, казалось, уничтоженный на корню после изгнания Теппея из дома, потихоньку оживал, напевая приятным голоском, что, может, зря Киёши так насторожился при виде фиолетововолосого гиганта поначалу. Может, зря изменил своему кредо — видеть в людях только хорошее. Может, мир всё-таки не без добрых людей, и кто виноват, что ему доводилось видеть Мурасакибару только с самой агрессивной стороны — на баскетбольной площадке…

Киёши покрепче прижал к себе драгоценный термос и, словно завороженный, побрёл следом за человеком, который, — вольно ли, невольно ли, — только что подарил ему слабый проблеск надежды.


End file.
